


周天

by CX9521



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX9521/pseuds/CX9521
Summary: 高中生情侣同居日记
Relationships: Lee Minho|Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 29





	周天

01

星期天的下午，他和哥哥在家里做爱了。阳光透过棉质的窗帘斜斜地投到房间里，把墙壁染成了慵懒的暖黄色。

哥哥有一些特殊的癖好，只有他知道。比如情事中做得很猛烈的时候、他“呜呜”地发出喘息的时候，哥哥就会狠狠地撕咬他的耳朵尖，像发情期交配的公猫要宣誓自己的主权。

星期天也是这样。哥哥把他按在家里的那面白墙上，带磨砂粒的涂漆把生涩乳头擦得发疼。俯胸、下腰、抬臀，哥哥的左手玩弄着他的前端的马眼，右手一下下地抽打在他身后，小猫咪圆圆小小的屁股落下一个个玫红色的掌痕。小臂和乳头在墙面摩擦着、挤压着，生生的刺着；屁股被抽狠后，哥哥还坏心眼的用指甲轻轻缓缓地划过，辣辣的有些发麻。他听到自己带着哭声求饶：“旻浩哥，对不起，对不起，可是我好疼，可不可以停下来……”

哥哥做爱的时候总是很沉默的，没有什么甜言蜜语的安抚，也没有什么听完令人面红耳赤的荤话。哥哥是埋头苦干的类型，不喜欢在情话里掺杂多余的感情，只会在舒服或者不舒服的时候发出几声低沉的喘息。就像星期天的时候，他抱怨完好疼之后，哥哥也只是一语不发把他转到自己面前，右腿插入他的两腿之间，耻骨顶着他的性器，赤脚踩住扣在他脚踝处的白色内裤和浅色牛仔裤。

哥哥的手从他的臀部掠到大腿根，然后再扣着他的膝盖关节内侧往自己的腰上带，他两脚在哥哥的腰窝交叠着，会阴时不时会碰到哥哥已经勃起的阴茎。哥哥托着他的臀部让他整个人悬挂在自己身上，然后再把他带到床边放倒。他的双腿被最大限度地掰开，紧闭的甬道被迫插入一根手指，在狭小的空间里逆时针旋转着。

空气开始变得湿润黏着，不适的抱怨转为绵长甜腻的呻吟，他开始会迎合哥哥的手部动作，痉挛着让哥哥的手指插得更深。

恍惚中哥哥的手开始抚摸他的脸，他摸索着把自己的手贴上哥哥的手背，然后在哥哥的手心里落下一个吻。

他能够看到落地镜里的自己放荡地把腿支起来挨操，同时感受到哥哥轻重缓急的每一次出入，这个时候的哥哥全神贯注于他，或者说全神贯注于操他这件事，好像世界上只剩下他和哥哥两个人。

“只属于黄铉辰的李旻浩。”这样的认知让他感觉异常良好。

02

星期一的早晨，周身上下都在酸痛，这是因为前一天玩得太过火了，他知道。尤其是乳头，过度的蹂躏让其变得红肿不堪，左边的胸乳烙着哥哥的牙印，乳晕上还有一道道被墙体摩擦出的红痕。

他醒的时候哥哥正在落地镜前打着校服领带，啊，对，星期一，李旻浩又要从野猫变回那个品学兼优、完美无瑕的学生会长了。

他撒着娇想让哥哥把他从被窝里拽起来，但哥哥整理完着装后却头也不回的出了房门，只留下一句：“抓紧时间起来，我去给你准备早餐。”

校服衬衫很硬，碰到受伤的乳头会很难受。于是他在校服衬衫下面又套了一件柔软的纯棉坎肩，希望借此缓解疼痛。不舒服。他心想。

头发乖乖地贴在额前，左耳带着吊链的长耳钉，衬衫还没有扣好，吊儿郎当就像班上最不服管教的那一类学生。他跑到厨房悄悄贴近哥哥的后背，双手揽着哥哥的腰。他比哥哥还要高一点，这时候正适合埋头在哥哥的颈窝里撒娇：“哥哥，乳头好疼要怎么办啊？”

他坐在餐桌上两手拉起坎肩下摆，挺直了背把自己的乳头送到哥哥面前。哥哥细致地给他贴上两枚创口贴，又温柔地帮他扣好衬衫系上领带。哥哥在他的额头附上一个亲吻，他拽着哥哥的外套啃上了哥哥的下唇。他们就这样安静的接吻，在气氛变得泥泞前识趣地终止。

出了家门就不再是他和哥哥。他是高一（3）班总在堂上睡觉的黄铉辰，哥哥是高三（1）班万人敬仰的学生会长李旻浩。

03

黄铉辰的同桌叫韩知城，小圆脸、大门牙，活像人形松鼠。大部分时间韩知城是可爱的，在不打扰他睡觉的前提下。

他和韩知城应该算是好朋友的，算吗，算吧，没事斗斗嘴，偶尔也会分享同一瓶橘子汽水。

韩知城偶尔会做出一些让黄铉辰难以理解的行为，比如向他撒娇。韩知城会对着他撅起嘴，然后说：“baby，bobo～”他会装作很嫌恶的样子把韩知城拍开，但下一秒韩知城又会凑上来。

“干嘛啦！”  
“看我们baby可爱～”  
“呀，韩知城，你有那么喜欢我吗。”  
“那我还是比较喜欢我们学生会长大人。”

不爽，虽然是玩笑话，但还是不爽。

“哦莫，我们baby吃醋了吗，不用担心，我还是更喜欢我们baby哟♡”

星期一学生会总是有好多事情要忙，下午第二节自习之前韩知城就已经开溜了。这周是单周，韩知城要和李旻浩一起到学生会的办公室值班，两个人同属行政部，是关系还不错的师兄弟。

李旻浩对韩知城不太一样。如果说李旻浩对黄铉辰就像对待街边的小野猫，那韩知城就是家猫。李旻浩对黄铉辰总是不咸不淡的，不会有过多的照顾，就连笑容也不常见。但是李旻浩对韩知城总是笑着的，两眼都眯起来，嘴角也上扬到“开心”的程度。真正的家猫没有感受过溺爱，半路杀出来的野猫却总是在分享本应只属于他的温柔。

他们看起来关系太好了，好到黄铉辰不能插足，就像此时此刻三个人隔着一堵门，黄铉辰却连开门的勇气都没有。

他又想起早上韩知城那句半开玩笑的“更喜欢学生会长”，太嫉妒了，嫉妒得他急火攻心。他倚靠着门坐到地上，焦躁地啃着手指关节，用力到指关节都开始泛白。

04

李旻浩回家的时候已经七点了，但是很奇怪，家里没有开灯。他打开门的时候玄关的声控灯亮了起来，地板上拖着一道长长的影子。

他看到黄铉辰穿着他的短裤他的球鞋坐在玄关的鞋柜上，有一搭没一搭的晃着腿。

黄铉辰斜眼瞧着李旻浩，开始解校服衬衫的扣子，里面是今早穿的棉坎肩，这个也是李旻浩的。他抬起一边腿踩在鞋柜面上，裤管滑到腿根，里面什么也没穿。鞋带没有系好，垂在鞋柜门边的一只脚鞋跟已经掉了。他就这样正对着李旻浩敞开自己的双腿，一只手卷起坎肩，另一只手往裤管里摸。他咬着坎肩下摆，闭着眼开始撕乳头上的创口贴。空气安静得只能听到创口贴与皮肉分离时的撕拉声，还有他略带痛苦的呻吟。

他揉搓着自己的乳头，即使是在昏黄的灯光下也能看出乳首红肿得像要滴血，另一边手则在放肆地自渎。他旁若无人地抚摸着自己的身体、指奸着自己的甬道、喉口不时还会溢出“嗯嗯啊啊”的几个气音。

他听到李旻浩解皮带扣的声音。

于是他吐出湿漉漉的坎肩下摆，问：“哥哥你要操我吗？”


End file.
